emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7319 (15th October 2015)
Plot Adam re-watches the footage of Aaron hiding the gun at the scrapyard. Priya is still annoyed with Rakesh for lying to her and tells him that he didn't spot the clause Rishi inserted into the factory contract that could get Jai out. Chas speculates that Robert's shooter is still walking about after Lawrence's poor performance at the reconstruction, whilst at the scrapyard Adam finds the gun. Priya doubts how the factory can fulfill the supermarket order but Jai is optimistic that they can. Priya asks Rishi if she can take over the factory once he ousts Jai but he is not sure she will be able to manage. Victoria wonders what is wrong with Adam and Rakesh explains to Chrissie that the police doubt Lawrence's confession. Rakesh tells Chrissie that if she wants to get hold of him in future she should call his office. Diane suggests to Chas that Lawrence is covering for Chrissie while Tracy tells Eric that the B&B is fully booked the following week. Leyla worries when Eric leaves to go to the cash-and-carry as her hen night only booked to see angry Eric. Tracy and Leyla try to persuade Finn to play angry Eric for the afternoon. Rishi tells Jai to take responsibility and not allow Kirin to take the blame for the cocaine, and suggest that he step aside at the factory. Adam shows Aaron the video he made for Johnny and confronts him over the gun. Adam asks Aaron if he shot Robert. Victoria assures Vanessa that Adam won't be going for full custody of Johnny and shows her the video that he made for Johnny. Vanessa tells Victoria that she will be a great mum one day and Victoria reminds her she is not on her own. Victoria uploads the video to the internet as Aaron insists to Adam that he did not shoot Robert as he could not pull the trigger with Chas right there. Rakesh brings Priya a bouquet of flowers as she is watching the video Victoria uploaded online and they kiss. Aaron explains to Adam that he was at the garage when Robert was shot and he believed that Chas was responsible so he hid the gun to protect her but he was wrong. Adam suggest he take the gun to the police but he insists that it is too late now and even Chas doubts his innocence. Aaron asks Adam to help him make the gun disappear. Finn appears at the hen party wearing one of Eric's suits and insults the bride and her guests as Eric walks in. Chas maintains that she is fine to Diane but she orders her to take some time off. Rakesh watches some of the video for Johnny and sees Aaron hiding the gun. Adam phones his contact to collect the cars at the scrapyard and deletes the video for Johnny assuring Aaron that no one will see it now... Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Finn Barton - Joe Gill Guest cast *Hen - Vickie Gates Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Grange - Guest lounge *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes